


An unexpected cutemeet

by Metakirby



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakirby/pseuds/Metakirby
Summary: Dusk the new galrian professor from alola bumps into the dark type gym leader Marnie and is instantly smitten. I don't own pokemon
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Original Male Character(s), OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction please don't judge too harshly. Leave criticism in comments for help please. If you have questions about my oc ask me in the comments.

Dusk (oc) P.O.V  
I look out and see the hustle and bustle of the Chichester airport. I can't believe it. After working and studying for practically all my life. With the exception of that gap year where I did the island challenge with my cousin and a close family friend where I came sorta close to beating my dad but now I'm 17 and I'm gonna be a professor just like mom. I started to check my supplies to make sure I was ready, Pokemon check , clothes for the colder weather check, back up suply of food check, then I went to look at my watch. "OH NO" 5:00 I was supposed to be there in 30 minutes"I better start running."  
Marnie(pov)  
me and Gloria had a day off but Hop didn't so were chatting among st ourselfs at a cafe in wyndon.  
"So how was the trip to alola" I asked curiously  
"It was bonkers, me and hop got to ride mantines, we got to see a totem Pokemon, and hop had a chance to see my bathing suit" she said that last part in cheeky way.  
"I'm guessing he went red like an applin."  
"Yeah it's really cute seeing him like that" she explained while grinning.  
"To be fair to hop you would've turned red too when you saw his chest if weren't dating already"  
"What... Aw cmon no I wouldn't" she replied obviously flustered.  
" yeah your right you would've turned red anyway" I said with a smirk.  
"Oh come off it now"  
"Okay fine ,so how was the champion like"  
"Super nice and supportive like Leon except in a less in annoying way and more wise. And definitely less braggy  
I chuckled a little at that.  
" but he was a little ummm off"  
"What do you mean , like he's a helix believer"  
"No no I mean he asked if I was single"  
"What isn't he like 32"  
" yeah but the thing is after I said I was dating hop he said sorry he just wanted to ask because I seemed like a good person for his son who's single and is moving too galar soon to be a professor"  
" that is a little odd but I can kinda see why he asked that"  
"What do you mean" she asked with a puzzled look.  
"He sounds like nice father who wants to make sure his son isn't alone in a new region. Even if it came of as weird"  
"Yeah I guess. Hey speaking of being single are you still."I blushed a little before answering  
"Yes"  
" It's been 7 months since you and Bede broke up with each other, not to mention you guys only dated for two months"  
" i know it's just I have no clue what kinda guy I'd be into and even if I did what if it ends the same way with like with Bede"  
"Okay you and I and even Bede knows you guys dating was an irrational decision. You just have to make sure the guy you make it official with is the guy you generally want to be with romantically."  
"Wow love advice from the same girl that it took her now boyfriend to be near a mental breakdown before realising that she loves him."  
"Ah...well played spikemunth" a ding suddenly came from Gloria's phone.  
"Ah dangit, they're making do a surprise signing in hammerloke"she looked at me with sadness in her eye.  
"It's fine you can go"  
"Really" she asked with concern.  
"Yeah"  
"All right thanks you the best." she then ran off to her champion duties. After that talk about my love life or lack their of, I decided to take a walk when I suddenly bumped into someone.  
Dusk (pov)  
"Ahhh" I screamed a bit after I collided with something. I opened my eyes to see the world was a blurry mess. My glasses must been knocked off but I did see a a human figure laying down on the ground. I quickly realized what happened.  
"Ohhh no I'm so sorry I'm in such a rush because I'm gonna be late for the first day of my dream job and I don't know the streets yet and-" I was cut off  
"It's fine, when you bump into someone best thing is just apologize and that's just what you did. I'm grateful for that. Hey these are yours right" responded the mystery person with a feminine touch implying that they were a girl. She then proceeded to put my glasses on my Face. I stopped scrunching my face to see and opened my eyes completely and there I saw one the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life. Now it wasn't a love at sight first moment but it sure did catch me off guard. I realised I was staring and quickly looked way. It kind looked like she was staring too at least I hope.  
"Uhhh hey do you want me to help you on the way to your job" she exclaimed. I don't know if it was her kick ass goth clothing or her cute galarion accent but anyone could tell I was probably gonna fall for this girl HARD.  
"Thanks but I think I can do it on my own and really don't want to bother you and. I got get there by 5:30-" I was cut off again  
"Wait you have an hour to spare why are in such a hurry"  
"What do you mean my watch says... Oh dangit I put on kalos time instead of galar I'm so sorry."  
Hey it's fine, getting your dream job puts a lot of stress you. That's probably why you forgot to double check it." I must so caught up other things I forgot the most important thing  
"Yeah your right I guess I can relax for a bit hey do you think you have the time to show around wyndon since I'm gonna be living here"  
"Sure but ahh are those your Pokemon" she pointed to a belt with some pokeballs attached to it."  
"Uhh yeah thanks for pointing that out" I quickly grabbed it embarrassed.  
"Hey looks like you got a full team there fancy about a battle"  
"Sure" I exclaimed before taking part in one the most important battles of my life.


	2. a lot of firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marnie shows dusk around Wyndon

Dusk pov

"How about a three vs three match." I asked with a gleam in my eye "Sure" she responded with a smirk."Alright then come on out Magnezone." I shouted before releasing the 2nd Pokemon I ever caught.

"zone"it cheered before looking around and seeing it's new surroundings. "Mag" it said with confusion as it looked around at the wonder of Wyndon"sorry magnezone I was planning to release you in the lab but right now I need you to battle. Can you do that for me." "magne" it sounded like it was ready to fight.

"huh never seen that Pokemon before. Too bad I won't be seeing it for long. Go Scrafty" she exclaimed before releasing the hoodlum Pokemon .I was familiar with this species thanks to my cousin who had one on her team during our island challenge,"Alright magnezone use metal sound." Magnezone sent a sound wave over Scraffty who cringed at the noise. A blue whip went around its body indicating it's sp. defense dropped harshly.

"Brick break before it can attack" Marnie said then Her Scraffty ran ( or tried to run It's hard when you have baggy pants all the time) to strike my electric Pokemon with a mighty chop.The attack was super effective and took out half of Magnezone's health.

"Alright finish it with a thunderbolt."I commanded. Magnezone then spun it's magnets around before firing an electric stream at the opposing Pokemon. Scraffty fainted due to Magnezone's high sp. attack stat and the previous metal sound.

"Great job magnezone but don't but don't stay cocky we got two more opponents to face" I commented. "That you do." Marnie replied "how about I show them to you. toxicroak go." she said before releasing the toxic mouth Pokemon.

"xicroak" it said with bit of blood lust. I remember from my studies that fighting Pokemon typically took battling more seriously .

"toxicroak use earthquake, stat ." Oh no if that hits it'll be a K.O for sure. I had to react quickly.

"Magnezone use magnet rise quickly" but it was too late and cracks in the dirt below caused dirt to fly all around magnezone and leave him fainted on the spot.

"come back magnezone" I pulled out his poke ball and withdrew him from battle then I grabbed a quick ball from my belt and proceeded to release my strongest Pokemon who was also my first

"GO MALAMAR"I shouted with great force as my most faithful companion sprung into battle not being surprised by his surroundings due to his psychic side giving him knowledge on these things.

"Toxicroak finish this one like the last with a cross shop." Toxicroak moved fast while forming an x with his hands before chopping Malamar with both.He seemed to have been a bit shaken by the attack but not anywhere close to fainting.

"Malamar hit back with a psycho cut" Malamar's tentacles began to glow pink as he slashed toxicroak repeatedly and with him being a poison fighting type was taken out immediately by the psychic type move."

"come back toxicroak you deserve a good rest" she said with a kindness in her voice."alright you pushed me far but time for you to face my best Pokemon, Go Grimsnarl" out came out a Pokemon I've only seen in books. it had a green nose and vine like hands.From what I remember it's a physical attacker and and a fairy dark type so my move pool with Malamar became very shallow.

"Grimsnarl hit him with a play rough." Grimsnarl appendages glowed a light pink as he repeatedly hit Malamar leaving him only 3/8's of his health left.

"Alright use your super power" I said before Malamar began to launch himself at Marnie's Grimsnarl with a red flare in his eye as he attacked him with well super powered blows. but instead of a blue aura going around Malamar like one does after a super power, a red aura flew around him instead thanks to his contrary ability which boosted his attack and defense. Marnie seemed unfazed; perhaps she was familiar with my Pokemon's ability.

"Grimsnarl use swagger" he began to move his arms in weird motion till another red aura coursed through Malamar but this time with a cost. Malamar was confused!!!

"Try to snap out of it and use super power again." but he ended up attacking himself, and with the previous attack boost he was soon out cold.

"return Malamar,you did great now rest"I had to think what Pokemon I had would counter it then it popped into my head

"alright come on out Shiinotic" out from the great ball came a Pokemon with root like fingers, a dopey face and a huge mushroom covering her head. she had the same reaction Magnezone did but after I told the situation. With a quick"otic " I she was ready for battle was ready for battle.

"good choice but still it's still not enough Grimsnarl use fire punch"

"quickly use attract" as Grimsnarl charged forward with a flaming fist, Shiinotic quickly made a kissy face as hearts floated around her. Grimsnarl stopped charging as soon as he saw this, the flame in his hand dyed out.His eyes became heated and it was apparent that Grimsnarl was infatuated with Shiinotic.

"Now's our chance to use leech seed." Shiinotic proceeded to spit out three little seeds out near Grimsnarl. three vines then came out of the ground and had him in grasp slowly draining energy his energy.

"use spirit break to get out" Marnie called but her Grimsnarl was too busy ogling at Shiinotic that he didn't listen

"moon blast now"Shiinotic charged up a pink ball before firing it at Grimsnarl and since fairy doesn't resist fairy it was super effective. It was probably at a quarter health now. Unfortunately the moon blast caused him to break free his trance. He then broke off the vines that were wrapped around him."

"quickly fire punch." he hit Shiinotic this time with full force bringing her hp down to a quarter"

"use strength sap" I said

Shiinotic used her root-like fingers to wrap around Grimsnarl who started to look more tired by the second soon a blue aura appeared around him indicating that it's strength went while Shiinotic looked like it just had a 5 course meal. Thanks to Grimsnarl's high attack and the big root I had given my Shiinotic (since my dad told me that z crystals are useless outside of Alola) Shiinotic was healed completely.

"now use draining kiss to finish him off" Shiinotic jumped up and proceeded to kiss Grimsnarl on the cheek and sucked the remaining health from him until he passed out

"come back Grimsnarl"Marnie seemed to be in shock. It probably wasn't the first time she lost a battle but she must have been surprised with the fact I, a soon to be professor, beat her. Judging by her battle prowess (which I found was very impressive and made her more attractive and her Pokemon's level I say she was powerful enough to stand a chance against the Galarion champion so it was natural she was surprised that a professor to be beat her.after she calmed down she smiled big and oh boy it was it cute. She came up to me and extended her arm out to me signaling a handshake to which I accepted.

"You're a better battler than I thought. definitely more than I expected. did you use to be a Pokemon trainer." she asked "sorta I just always liked battling but liked studying more so training is more of a hobby for me."I answered

"Your Pokemon seem too powerful to be trained casually.how about you explain more while I give you a tour."I just remembered that. I guessed I was so caught in that battle I forgot about the tour I asked her for.

"oh sure"

We walked through the crowded city that was Wyndon. She showed me the essentials, the shops for furniture and stores for food, nearest public bathrooms, a public poke park as we talked about my home region Alola and the Island challenge.

"wait what was your best friend's name again" she questioned me"Hani" I replied"Sorry forgot for a moment and he failed the electric trial puzzle how many times?"

"23"

"How can anyone be that dense? I don't see how your cousin had a crush on him"

" He has his charms."

"so did they ever get together"

"uh yeah after our last trial on poni island she asked Hani out on a date"

"did it go well"

"aside from Hani putting chopsticks in his mouth saying he was a Walrein and Luna having to do the Heimlich on him because he was choking on said chopsticks it went rather well and they both had their first kiss by the end of the night." She laughed rather hard at the story but frowned a bit like she was jealous but it quickly went back to a mild smile

"did he ever forget an anniversary"

" no because he knew what Luna would do to him if he did"

"heh, oh we're coming up to the place." she then pointed at a huge stadium.

"This is the Wyndon where we hold the league finals and exhibit battles."as soon as I saw it I was over joyed.My home is gonna be less than 2 miles away from a stadium. like I said before I really like battling but I also really like watching competitive battling. While other kids ate their surgery cereals on Saturday mornings to watch cartoons, I was eating a yogurt bowl watching the battle tree network and when I went to the academy I always looked forward to the weekends where I would get out of my dorm room and fly back home on magnezone. my mom and little sister would plop down on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn with hot sauce and lime on top(I know half will say that's disgusting while the half will water at the mouth) to watch dad battle any challengers. Sometimes champions on vacation would battle him and every once in a while uncle Gladion, Aunt Moon, or uncle Hau would come and battle him too.On those nights Luna and Hani came over to see how their parents would try to win the champion title(spoiler alert they never did). But even with my love for competitive battling the battle tree didn't allow live audience members and aside from a few times as a kid I didn't really watch dad battle in person much.so you can guess my excitement levels were high when I realized when the season came I could watch the final battles here in the town I would live in.

"thank you so much for showing me this"

"you were gonna find out sooner or later. Oh and if you look to your left you'll see the battle tower is basically a gauntlet where you can battle people to get to the top. I thought you might like to know considering you like battling and all" I turned to her with a stupid grin on my face

"thanks you really helped me out today"

"Eh no problem, my other plan for today was to train. you definitely fulfilled that role.by the way to get to the laboratory go back to the fountain then you go up the middle, take a left, right, middle two lefts and you'll be there in time."

"alright well I should get going, thanks again for all your help"

"wait" she suddenly shouted. I stopped and looked back at her. her head was looking at the ground like she was second guessing herself. she was muttering something under her breath before she looked back at me."hey uhh since you're new here you don't really know any good places to eat here huh."

"besides from the places you shown me not really"

"well then" she gave me a card with her face and a phone number on it" call me when you're done with work then I'll take you out to eat at the best restaurant in Galar"

"uhh sure"

before she responded she looked she was considering her next words very carefully" okay then It's a date"my face immediately felt hotter than my Marowak's flare blitz"okay yeah its d-d-date then"I quivered nervously

"well see you later, good luck with your job"as soon as she left I started hyperventilating until I calmed down and you blamed me. A cute girl just asked me out on a date, and on my first day here no less. Just thinking about it, my first date with a girl ever, and before you can say how much of loser I am for not going on a date with a girl; I was much too busy studying to be professor to worry about my love life but I did make a promise to my self to put myself out there as soon as I got the job and looks I did just that but before I think about how good those ear piercings bring out her jacket I have get on over to the laboratory. After using the directions Marnie gave me I made my way there until I was at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you the I think 4 people that read this. if you have any suggestions for other dates Marnie and dusk could go out on leave them in the comments.if you have any questions about my ocs Hani,Luna, or Dusk also leave them in the comments. any one else hyped about the Percy Jackson Disney + show.


End file.
